coreofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Lante
Write the text of your article here! Personality her Personality is always changing form easy going to piss off too able to understand where people are coming from, real bipolar but when she is in control she is still pretty ruthless. Background As the war between the Guardian Alliance and Magetonen Empire started to heat up, the Guardian alliance started a secret program. One of their goals was to make a better soldier, after few successes and many failures there created was Experiment 10-1-25; the last experiment. The goal of this experiment was to combine the DNA of all the races of the Gundian Alliance’s greatest warriors hoping that one species’ strength could counteract the other's weakness. Experiment was somewhat a success they where able to create life by combining the DNA, but it seemed that the Guardian gene was the most dominant, because 10-1-25 came out as a small Gundian child. After their last failure, the Guardian alliance shut the program down. Some of the scientists took the experiments that they felt where a small success. One of the scientists, a Kerlt Lante took 10-1-25 as his own daughter and gave her the name Jay. Kerlt wanted to raise Jay in a rural area away from the talk of war; hoping that she wouldn't join the army, but after two years Jay and her father where captured by the Magetonen Empire. Megalith himself ordered Kerlt to do two things: One, continue his work in DNA fusing. Two, rebuild two relic devices from the long extinct species only know as the Guardian. After Kerlt finished the first device, he sent it with Jay, as the battlefield was moving too close to his lab. Hoping she would be safe, and not knowing if he would never see her again. As Jay and the relic were headed to the Magetonen home world, space pirates attacked their ship. In the attack the relic perpetually attached itself to Jay. At the time the pirates raided the ship the captain caught Jay. The captain took Jay and told her that they wouldn’t harm her. She asked them if they could take her back to her father and learned that Kerlt was killed. From that day she blamed Megalith for her father's death and she planned to kill him for what he did. So the pirates agreed to teach Jay every thing they knew, but then IT happened. On the 21st year since she was created, the DNA from the other species in her started to act up and change her physically, turning her into a monster. The change would’ve torn her apart if it wasn't for the relic device that somehow stopped the change before it could kill her, this device also kept Jay in this state and brought her back to this state if anything happened to change about her or healed her if she was wounded. The relic had a mind of it's own, it called it self- Automator. Now because of her new appearance, she chose to build her own armor to hide what she looked like from the rest of the world. Only the captain and Automator know what Jay now looks like. After awhile, Jay built a body for Auto, and he became a small robot that attaches to Jay's armor. Jay took everything she learned and became a Bounty Hunter hoping that one day she can get close enough to Megalith to kill him. Being a Bounty Hunter she has kept her identity a secret, only two people, Auto and the space pirate captain, knew her true identity until she met Scarface, a Beaston warrior that Megalith himself posted a bounty on. Jay saw the chance to get to Megalith by bringing him Scar. While trying to obtain him, Scar ripped off Jay's mask revealing what she looked like. Also at that time, Jay learned that her father, while he was still alive, had thought she was dead, and thus took all the mind recordings of her prior to the year before her ship was attacked and made an A.I. based on Jay's personality. As Jay's plan to kill Megalith failed, she is now trying to find a new way to get to Megalith, and get revenge. Likes Guns, fighting,blood,raw meat, stuffing her face with food, and lizard like beings "kinky" Dislikes people judging her by looks, people calling her a freak, things covered in fur, the fact that she has acid saliva (makes eating really difficult), that she has at lest one flew from each species and most of all little A.I. Jay calling her sis